


A fluffy Valentines Day Drabble

by Yarol2075



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Sweet, Unrepentant Valentines Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarol2075/pseuds/Yarol2075
Summary: Exactly as it is labeled on the tin.  A peek in the future for Penelope and Gordon.
Relationships: Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy
Kudos: 7





	A fluffy Valentines Day Drabble

“Penelope?”

“Yes Gordon?” Penelope answered sleepily. It had been a long and happy day for them.

“Would you wait twenty years for me?” Gordon asked, sounding astoundingly young for a man who had just celebrated his thirty-second birthday with the knowledge of impending fatherhood.

Penelope puzzled a moment, her mind fuzzy with beckoning sleep.

Ah. Yes. They had been discussing their names and their origins earlier. She had brought up _The Odyssey_ , and her namesake therein.

“Oh Gordon,” she snuggled closer to her husband, “I would wait for you for however long it took you to come back to me.”


End file.
